Amazing Spiderman: A twist of Fate
by missskittles144
Summary: Peter saves Gwen from the tower, but they soon realize that she isn't the only one he saved...! Gwen is Pregnant
1. Chapter 1

So I saw the Amazing Spiderman 2 on Friday and am still soooo worked up over the ending and felt a fanfiction coming on. So sit back with a cup of tea, some popcorn, and enjoy my fangirl brain pouring out onto paper... or screen?

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own anything. Lol

"I can't hold it!" Peter cried out. Sweat pour down his face as he was chocking the green goblin with one hand and he looked down at Gwen.

"Peter, I'm scared," Gwen called out as she hung on by one hand to a single strand of his web in the clock tower.

Gears began to fall as the clocked struggled to advance with time. Suddenly, time stood still for Peter. Time took its toll as the hands moved ahead causing a shift in the gears that he could not control. Fortunately, it sent the goblin back into the wall knocking him out. The bad news was that it snapped the web that his love was holding on to. Gwen was silently and quickly falling to hear death amongst clock parts to the bottom of the tower.

"GWEN!" Peter cried out as the love of his life slipped out of his grasp. Without hesitation he dove down towards her. It felt as though he could not move fast enough. Rusty gears brushed against his tired muscles as he fell, but nothing was going to stop him. His heart pounded and sunk into his chest as he thought that he might be too late. In a last attempt he shot web in her direction.

As Gwen fell she picked up momentum. Knowing that it was not likely Peter would hear her, she said "I love you Peter, and I never wanted to leave you. Promise me you'll make your own path." The last thing that she saw was web about to reach her. Her eyes closed as a tear fell. This was it. A sickening snap sent her into darkness as Peter's web caught her inches before she would have collided with the floor.

Peter quickly fastened the web as best he could and jumped the rest of the way down to his love. "GWEN! GWEN DON'T LEAVE ME!" he cried out as he held her limp body in his arms. She was not responding. "Stay with me. I can't lose you too. Come on Gwen, please!" Peter began to cry out in rage and pain. He was so lost that he almost didn't notice her shift in his arms. "Gwen... baby please. Don't leave me... be my path."

His heart stopped as her eyes fluttered. "It hurts Pete," Gwen said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's gonna be ok Gwen. I'm going to get you out of here. I love you... oh thank you so much for staying... I love you so much!" Peter said as he wiped her tear and planted a kiss in its place on her cheek.

"I love you too Peter," Gwen said as she began to cough,

"Come on. Let me take care of you," Peter said as he carefully carried her bridal style out of the tower.

"You always do."

Peter smiled at the girl in his arms. "I am never letting you go again."

"Sounds perfect to me, along with no more Oscorp," Gwen said as they walked up to the hospital doors.


	2. A surprising discovery

Hey Everyone!

So surprised by how much everyone liked the first chapter! I know it was short, and I'm hoping to make them longer!

Thank you!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

"I need help over here," Spiderman called out as Gwen Stacy rested in his arms.

"Yes right this way," a nurse said as she jumped up from her desk and led them to a room.

"She's conscious. She took a good fall. I managed to catch her but she blacked out for a few seconds," he said, choking up at the last bit.

"Don't worry about me," Gwen said as she tried to smile.

"You know I will," he said as he opened the window in her hospital room and shot a web out. "I must go. Take care of her!"

Just as he finished his sentence and was about to jump Gwen looked panicked. "Where are you going?"

"Just relax Spiderman has to go, but Peter will be here soon," he said quietly so that only she would hear.

Gwen smiled as he leaped out the window.

At that moment a doctor walked in. "Saved by Spiderman? Lucky girl. My name is Dr. Robertson and I will be taking care of you this evening."

"I'm Gwen Stacy," she said awkwardly.

"I am familiar with you. You were on the news once for Oscorp is that correct?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Unsure of how to answer Gwen just bit her lip. _"It's only been 5 minutes since my near-death situation and Oscorp is already in my face again,"_ Gwen thought nervously. Her stomach began to turn. _"Breath Gwen, or you're going to be sick. Peter will be here soon." _

Dr. Robertson pulled her out of her thoughts as he spoke up. "When you came in Miss Stacy, we took a blood sample," he began hesitantly.

"I know but why does that have to do anything? Is something wrong?" Gwen said, as that uneasy feeling of nausea came back.

"Well we are unsure at the moment. Miss Stacy are you aware that you are pregnant?" the doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No... no...I...I... there's no way...I couldn't...is anything wrong?" she asked.

"As of this moment we are unsure. In a few minutes we would like to do an ultrasound. I don't wish to alarm you, but a fall like that may have been fatal," he said sympathetically. "Is there anyone we can call for you?"

"No... no... this... this can't be happening!" Gwen cried out.

"What's wrong Gwen!" Peter said as he ran into the room and to her side. His heart sank as he saw tears stream down her face. He sat down on her bed and held her hand."Gwen please talk to me," he pleaded as his brown eyes met hers. "You're ok right?"

"I'll give you two a minute," Dr. Robertson said, as he backed out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"What's wrong sweet heart? Please tell me that you're ok," Peter said, as he stumbled through his words and held back tears.

"Peter... it's ummm... wow I don't know how to tell you this," Gwen said, as she wiped away tears and sobbed.

"You can tell me anything. I'm here no matter what. Just tell me like you used to explain your science experiments to me," he replied, as he tried to reassure her.

"Ok. Well... Peter only someone like you could have survived the whiplash that I did... it's not me that I am crying over," Gwen said, as she burst into tears again.

Peter wrapped her in a hug and held her there. She cried into his shoulder and clung onto him. "Someone like me... but Gwen you aren't like me. There's no way unless...," his eyes widened and he pulled back to look her in the eyes.

Gwen just looked down and nodded. "I umm... I'm pregnant Peter, or maybe...," she said as she drifted off in thought.

A tear went down Peter's face as he placed a hand under her chin and lifted it to look her in the eyes. "Gwen... what do you mean by maybe?" he said, his voice shaking.

She could barely look him in the eyes. Tears threatened to pour over again. "It came up on the blood test, but they are unsure as to whether or not the fall was fatal." Peter began to sob. Tears fell down his face. Gwen pulled him into a hug as he began to cry uncontrollably. "We don't know for sure. The doctor is coming back," she said.

Peter pulled back and nodded. He looked up at Gwen then placed a hand on her still-flat stomach. "Listen little one. I know things are rough, but I love you. Please stay so that we get the chance to meet you," Peter said.

Just then the doctor walked in. "Alright. Let's see what is going on. This will be cold," he said, as he put a gel on Gwen's stomach. Peter stayed by her side holding her hand. "Sometimes, in early stages it can be hard to get a visual." Gwen and Peter looked at the screen in desperation. "I'm sorry but it looks like-hang on... right there," as he focused on a spot the sound of a heart beat filled the room. Peter and Gwen began to cry. He kissed her.

"Please tell me everything is ok," Peter said, as he looked at Dr. Robertson.

"You two are very blessed to have a healthy baby. I'm going to schedule an appointment in a few weeks from now to check up and get you some vitamins. Congratulations," he said, as he walked out.

Peter kissed Gwen again and pulled away to look her in the eyes. "Are we really doing this?"

"I think so," Gwen said, as she bit her lip. "I'm sorry to put you through all of this."

"Gwen don't you ever say that. You've made me the happiest man alive tonight. Let's go home. We can figure everything out in the morning."

" I don't want to go home Peter. You won't be there."

"Don't worry. You can stay at my Aunt May's tonight. You're not leaving my sight," he said, as he smiled at her.

* * *

After checking in with the doctor one last time they made their way to Aunt May's house via taxi. Normally Peter would have taken them there with his webs but Peter insisted that they take the longer way and not risk their baby again.

"Are you sure she won't mind?" Gwen asked worriedly, as they walked up the steps of the front porch.

"Relax. She's my Aunt and you're my family," he replied, as he grinned at her. It sent butterflies through her stomach. As he opened the door he found his aunt waiting up for him.

"PETER PARKER YOU'VE HAD ME WORRIED SICK! I- what's this," Aunt May said, looking at Gwen who had a tear stained face.

"I'm sorry Aunt May. We can't tell you the full story tonight. What you need to know is that Gwen is pregnant. She nearly died, but Spider man saved her life. We found out when he brought her to the hospital and blood tests were done," Peter said.

"Oh my. Sweet heart we will talk more in the morning. Gwen sweetie you stay as long as you need," Aunt May said, as she walked over and hugged the two of them. "For now, get some sleep. I'm going to make sure that you eat a good breakfast in the morning to keep both of you healthy," she said, as she looked at Gwen.

"Thank you Aunt May," Peter said, as he led Gwen upstairs. "This is my room," Peter said, as he opened the door. "It's not much. I'll get you one of my shirts. You can wear it to bed and we can get some of your stuff in the morning if you want."

"Thanks Peter," Gwen said, as he dug through his drawers and handed her a black t-shirt.

"You're welcome. The bathroom is just through there if you need a minute," he replied as he pointed to a door at the back of his room.

In a few moments Gwen was back. Peter was already in bed and a lamp was on. She quietly walked over and got in beside him. Peter rolled over and turned off the lamp.

"Gwen?" he asked, a few moments after it was quiet.

"Yes Peter?" she replied.

"I just want you to know that tonight was surprise, a pleasant one, and I love you."

"I love you too Peter," Gwen said, as she smiled before falling asleep in his embrace, feeling safe for the first time in a long time.


	3. News gets around

Hey Everyone!

Thank you so much for your support and your lovely reviews! You guys are the best!

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

8:00 am was on the clock when Gwen was awoken abruptly by an uneasy feeling. A wave of nausea came on strong as she jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. She collapsed in front of the toilet just as she was sick. "_Welcome to motherhood,"_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, she heard footsteps.

"Gwen! What's wrong?" Peter called as he ran into the bathroom. He took in the sight of her sprawled out of the floor with her head rested against the toilet. His heart clenched in his chest.

"It's alright Peter it's just-," Gwen was interrupted as her stomach emptied itself again. She was comforted as Peter sat on the floor next to her and held her hair back while rubbing her back. Once she thought it was over she leaned back against Peter. "Morning Sickness," she said.

"I'm so sorry," he replied.

"It's not your fault Pete," Gwen said quietly.

"Actually it kind of is," he said as he began to laugh.

"You are so bad Peter Parker," Gwen said as she swatted at his arm.

"Thank you. I take pride in that. Speaking of which I also take pride in eating a good breakfast. Are you feeling well enough?"

"Not really, but we need to go and tell my mom and explain to your Aunt May," Gwen said as she bit her lip.

Peter stood up and offered her a hand. She took it and he pulled her up so she was standing. "Gwen, you're eating for two. You need to be healthy. At least promise me you'll eat lunch?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yes of course," she said. She began to laugh.

"What is it?" he said as he smirked at her.

"You have bedhead," she replied as she stood on the tips of her feet to flatten his hair.

"Really?" he laughed. "Lets get dressed."

* * *

"Good morning," Gwen said to Aunt may as she took a seat at the table.

"Oh Gwen! I didn't hear you coming. Is Peter coming down?" she asked as she placed food in front of Gwen.

"I'm right here Aunt May!" Peter yelled as he jumped over the staircase railing.

"PETER PARKER USE YOUR MANORS!" Aunt may yelled.

Gwen laughed a little as Peter marched over and kissed the top of her head before taking a seat.

"I always do," he said, winking at Gwen and taking a bite of toast.

Aunt May rolled her eyes. "We need to talk about some things," she said as she sat down. "I have a couple questions. I don't care how or what happened last night, I just want to know what your plans are. You are only 19 and Gwen is only 18."

"Well, we are definitely keeping it. I am taking Gwen to her mom's house today to talk to her. Tomorrow I am going to see if I can find a second job. My main priority is to support Gwen enough so that she can still go to school," he said without hesitation.

"Peter that is a good plan. Gwen how are you feeling about all of this?" Aunt May asked as she reached out to hold her hand.

Gwen took her hand. "I'm actually feeling quite sick," she said, pushing her food around the plate.

"Were you sick this morning?" she asked.

"I was, but in terms of the plan I think it's great. I just... don't want to dump all of the responsibility on Peter." Gwen looked into Peter's brown eyes.

"Gwen you are doing the hardest part. I wouldn't want to do this with anybody else," he said to reassure her.

"You better take good care of that girl Peter," Aunt May said.

"I will! Come on Gwen, let's go to your mom's," Peter said as he grabbed her hand and began walking towards the door.

"Wear coats! It's cold out!" Aunt May yelled from the kitchen.

Peter slipped his coat on before realizing that Gwen's was still covered in blood stains. "It's okay. You can wear this," he said as he handed her one of his coats. It was huge on her still-small frame.

"Thanks Pete."

"Don't worry about your coat. I'll try washing it later."

"NO YOU WON'T. YOU DYE EVERYTHING BLUE AND RED," Aunt May hollered from the kitchen.

"Doesn't everyone wash the american flag?" Peter said as he winked at Gwen.

"NO THEY DON'T PETER," Aunt May yelled.

"I LOVE YOU TOO," Peter yelled back as he and Gwen went out the door.

"I love you too," Aunt May whispered as she heard the door close.

* * *

As they walked up to her apartment door, Gwen got more and more nervous. Peter could sense it. He carefully put his arm around her waist.

"Peter just let me go in first. My mom hasn't been the same since my Dad died," Gwen said as she turned the handle.

"Mom I'm home. Can we talk? MOM?" Gwen asked. There was no answer.

"Is she home?" Peter asked.

Just then her mom walked in from her bedroom. "Hello Gwen. Peter. Gwen why were you not here to take care of your brother's last night?" she asked, clearly frustrated.

"Mom I-" Gwen said as she was interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Mom we need to talk."

"NO GWEN. YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW."

"MOM JUST STOP BEING ANGRY FOR ONCE AND LISTEN TO ME. I'M NOT JUST SOME CHILD THAT YOU CAN PUSH AROUND ANYMORE. I CAME HERE TO TELL YOU THAT PETER AND I ARE EXPECTING," Gwen shouted as she fought back tears.

"You know what. You're right. You aren't a child. I guess you're ready to move out then," her mom said as she walked back to her room.

"Mom... no please...," Gwen said as tears began to stream down her face. Peter pulled her into a hug as she began to cry into his chest.

"It's going to be okay. I am so sorry baby," Peter said as he rubbed her back.

"Gwenny what's wrong?" one of her brothers said as he ran out looking alarmed.

"Oh Howard I'm so sorry. I can't stay here," Gwen said as she knelt down and hugged him.

"No...no... Gwen don't leave me," he said as tears began to stream down his face.

"Listen to me. ANYTHING happens here, and you give me a call. If you are ever left alone or feel like something isn't right call me. I will come for you. I won't let her hurt you."

Her little brother began to cry as Peter knelt down beside her to talk. "Hey little man. Keep your chin up. I promise you will see her. You want to know a secret?"

Howard nodded as he wiped away tears. "I helped spiderman a few days ago. He owes me one. Now he owes you one," Peter said.

Howard gave him a hug. "Thank you Peter," he said.

_"He's going to make a great Dad someday,"_ Gwen thought to herself. "Yes, thank you Peter."


	4. Packing Up

Hey Everyone!

Sorry I haven't updated! I'm trying my best to update and answer your questions but everything has been super busy. My goal is to update twice a week! Please keep reviewing, and if you have written an alternate ending I would love to read it! I just read Mockingjaygwen's and it was sooo good. Check it out!

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

P.S Does anyone have an idea for a cover for this? Just a thought. I'm in the process of looking for one/creating one.

*I don't own anything... obviously*

* * *

"Peter you can just sit on my bed. I need to get my suitcase," Gwen said as she gestured to her bed and headed towards her closet.

"You sure I can't help?" he asked.

"No. I just...," she began as she covered her face with her hands then pushed her hair back.

"I know. Don't worry. You can stay with us. We can do this," Peter said as he walked over to her.

"You're the best Peter, and umm... actually, can you please get my suitcase down? It's on the top shelf and I'm not sure that I can get it." Gwen placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Of course." As Peter grabbed it off the top shelf he began to chant "Peter to the rescue" causing Gwen to laugh.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," Peter said to Gwen as he set the suitcase down and went to sit on the bed.

Gwen walked into her closet and began to pack some clothes. After throwing some jeans and sweaters into her suitcase she came out to talk to Peter. "I won't be able to bring it all, but it won't be long till a lot of it doesn't fit anyway," she said as she sighed.

"Don't worry your pretty little mind, you'll just get prettier every moment," he replied.

Gwen threw a pillow at his face. "You're so cheesy Peter. I'm going to go pack some stuff from my bathroom and we should be good to go." Peter smirked as she turned and headed towards the bathroom. In a few minutes she was back and began to dump an array of makeup, shampoo, and lotions into her suitcase. Gwen froze as she looked up and saw a picture of her and her father on her shelf.

"Are you ok?" Peter said as he began to get up off of the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine," Gwen said as she brushed it off and threw the picture into the suitcase.

"We're going to be okay," Peter said as he kissed the top of her head and hugged her from behind. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"I sure hope so," she replied.

* * *

"Aunt May?" Gwen called as she and Peter came through the front door.

"I'll bring your suitcase upstairs," Peter said as he picked it up.

"Thank you," she replied gratefully.

"Is that you Gwen? I've just made some lunch," Aunt May called from the kitchen. "Come on in."

"Aunt May can I talk to you about something?" Gwen said as she pulled out a chair and breathed in the comforting smell that was Aunt May's cooking.

"You can talk to me about anything dear," she said as she sat down across from her.

"My mother kicked me out. I know that you said it was fine for me to stay but I don't want you to have to work for me. Please let me at least help out financially. I have money from Oscorp. Peter and I are getting jobs tomorrow-" she began to say.

"I'll hear none of that. You keep your money for that baby and your future. Let me take care of you, and you work on having a healthy baby and going to school."

"Thank you," Gwen said as she held in tears.

Aunt May stood up. "Come here," she said as she wrapped her in a big hug. Gwen began to cry as she hugged her back.

"Thank you," Gwen said.

They sat back down and began to eat as Peter came back in.

"Hey! What did I miss?" he said as he sat down and grabbed a sandwich just as Aunt May was placing them on the table.

"Not-" Gwen began but was interrupted as something caught their attention on the t.v. and their heads snapped over to look.

A reporter came on looking panicked. "I am Lisa Wellberg reporting live from Times Square where an unidentified individual who seems to be a "black Spider-man" is causing trauma. Fires have broken out and we are left wondering is this Spider-Man gone bad, or simply another attack on our city. No matter the case he must be stopped."

"Aunt May I'm really sorry but I forgot that I was supposed to meet up with a friend this afternoon. He's home from university."

"Peter you need to stay here it isn't safe," Aunt May said already knowing that the argument was futile.

"I promise I'll be safe," Peter said more to Gwen than to his Aunt.

"You better," Gwen said full of concern.

In a matter of seconds he ran out the door.

"What do you say we get you unpacked and then I will make us some cookies? I have to work tonight but we can spend some time together first," Aunt May said.

"That sounds wonderful," Gwen said as she felt her phone vibrate. It was from Peter.

**"Leave the window open tonight"**

Gwen sent a reply. ** "I will"**

* * *

Peter swung through the streets with his web with his new enemy in sight. Crowds began to cheer and sigh in relief as they saw Spider-Man coming to their rescue. Although he was glad to make them feel safe, he did not feel any better as he got a closer view of this "black Spider-Man". The battle began between the two of them. They fought for what seemed like hours. Finally Peter threw a car at him. He dodged it and began to flee. _"I can't let him get away," _ Peter thought, but it was two late.

"GO SPIDER-MAN!" people began to shout from the crowd.

They may have been convinced that they were safe, but he knew that this was just the beginning and that he would do whatever it takes to keep his little family safe.


	5. What Now?

Hey everyone!

I honestly didn't mean to take this long to update! I have been so busy and it's not even a lie. I do however love reading all of your reviews and already have the next few chapters planned out. You had a few questions about the story line, but I can't answer them because I don't want to ruin it, but things will get a little crazy in the story. I mean, it is Spiderman after all. Things will not be normal.

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

* * *

"Gwen?" Peter called as he climbed through the window out of breath.

Gwen awoke with a start as she heard a thump. "Peter?"

"Haha yeah... it's me," Peter said as he sat down on the bed.

"Peter! You're covered in blood," Gwen said as she began to get up.

"Relax it's just a scratch," he said as he tried to reassure her.

"Let me clean in up," she said as she got up and began to dig through her suitcase. Within seconds she had a first aid kit in her hands. "You're going to have to get changed Pete."

"Already on it," he said as he got up. In a minute he was out of his suit and into his pajama pants.

"Come and sit, you can tell me what happened while I fix this," Gwen said as she sat on the bed and pointed to the cuts across his chest.

"Alright," Peter said

* * *

as he sat down facing her. "I went down to times square. This creature... it seemed almost inhuman. I don't even know what it was. The worst thing was that at first, the people though that it was me."

Peter flinched as Gwen started to clean the wound. "Sorry Peter," Gwen said as she wiped it one last time. "We're almost done."

"It's ok," Peter said.

Gwen suddenly stopped bandaging him looked away as she covered her mouth and nose with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath.

"Gwen are you okay?" Peter asked, sounding alarmed.

"It's... I'm fine. I think it's passed. Apparently carrying a spider baby is going to make me very nauseated," Gwen said as she looked at the floor and smiled.

"I'm sorry," Peter said as he rubbed her back. "How was your day?"

"It was good. I was planning on looking for a job tomorrow. Do you think that is still safe?"

"I think it's a good idea. I need to be out protecting the city, and I can keep a better eye on you that way. If my new "friend' doesn't know who I am yet, it is best to keep it that way and go about our normal routine... or as normal as it can be."

Gwen yawned. "Alright, well it's 2 am. I need some sleep."

"Alright. I can finish this. Thank you," Peter said. He threw out the gauze pad and swabs. Just as he turned around to say goodnight to Gwen he noticed that she as already asleep. Carefully, he got in bed and pulled up the covers. "Good night my love," he said as he kissed her forehead and turned out the light.

* * *

It was 9 am and Gwen found herself walking down the streets of New York City. She stopped to look up at the sky to look for a sign of Peter when someone bumped into her.

"I am so sorry," the woman said as she bent down to pick up Gwen's bag.

"It's fine really. I-" Gwen began as she looked down and saw a familiar ginger looking back at her.

"Gwen Stacy. Is that really you?" the young girl asked as she handed her the bag.

"Mary-Jane Watson?" Gwen asked. "Is that really you?" M.J. nodded. "I've missed you so much where have you been?"

"I've missed you too! I've actually been acting. I am currently working on a Broadway show. What brings you here?" she asked, wondering why the smartest girl in her class was walking around alone.

"Well, it's a long story that begins with Peter," Gwen said as she tried to hold back a smile.

"Really? You need to tell me," M.J demanded like a typical school girl.

"I haven't really told anyone aside from family so this stays between us," she began. M.J. nodded, eager to hear the story.

"We started dating just before senior year. I was working for Oscorp, and Peter was a photographer. The plan was to go to university this year, but it might be on pause because Peter and I are expecting. I didn't want to be a young parent, but now that it's happened I just can't bare the thought of adoption or abortion. Peter is looking for a second job and I am looking for a new one. I cannot be at Oscorp. I almost died there one a few occasions," Gwen said as she rushed through her story.

"My, my Gwen Stacy. I didn't not expect that from you. I would love to help you out though. We are always looking for help backstage. I can get you a job. It would just be running some things backstage."

"That would be amazing," she replied.

"Alright then. I was actually on my way there. You can come with me now if you'd like."

Gwen smiled at her and the two were on their way.

* * *

Peter watched the two walk off together and smiled. Although he found it weird for Gwen to be with his childhood best friend, he was happy, because for the first time in a long time, it looked like Gwen was making a friend. Peter wanted that for her.

* * *

I had to bring in M.J. I felt like this story would really lag if they never had any friends.


	6. Moving On

Hey everyone!

Sorry I didn't update, busy week! I am however full of new ideas for this story! Hope you enjoy, please review!

-Also, if you've written a story similar, let me know! I would love to check it out!

Thanks!

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

Happy Canadian Thanksgiving!

* * *

Gwen woke up in the morning feeling something unusual. Her nausea wasn't there. _"Work will be easier today then," _she said to herself. She began to stretch and quickly realized that she would have hit Peter by now.

"Peter?" Gwen called.

When she didn't hear a reply she sat up. _"He must have gone out," _ she thought. Gwen climbed out of bed and began to look for some clothes. After getting dressed she made her way to the bathroom and looked down to realize that she had the starting of a bump. Smiling, she took a step forward and looked in the mirror. There was a note from Peter stuck to it. She picked it up and began to read. It said, "I hope I didn't wake you up, because I know you don't always sleep well. Don't worry about me. I wasn't chasing venom (that's what everyone is calling my new foe), there was simply a fire down town, and I went to make sure that everyone was safe. Call me when you are on your lunch break, and we will have a date- and don't tell me that you aren't hungry. My son needs food. I love you too."

"I love you too, but it's not a boy," Gwen said, and began to laugh.

* * *

"Gwen!" M.J called out from her dressing room.

Gwen made her way down the hall with a clipboard in her hand.

"What can I help you with?" she asked, secretly hoping that she wouldn't have to go for another coffee-run again- they took a long time and often left her with swollen ankles.

"Come sit! You've been working here for a while now and still haven't told me about you and Peter," M.J replied as she patted the bench beside her vanity.

"Is now really the best time? I have work to get done and you should be memorizing lines," Gwen said.

"Yes it is! Now stop your worrying."

"Fine, I'll talk but I am worried," Gwen replied as she sat down.

"I never thought you'd be a teen mom. I don't mean that in a bad way."

"It's okay. I didn't think I would be either. It's happened though, and since I met Peter I knew that he was the one that I wanted to be with. We both wanted a family eventually, so I guess it just started earlier."

"Awwwe! You too are adorable!" M.J said just as Gwen's phone began to ring.

"I'm sorry I need to go. My little brothers were just picked up by Peter... apparently they are sick and my mom can't watch them," she said as she got up and headed towards the door.

"No worries!"

* * *

Gwen walked downtown frantically searching as she couldn't find her brother and she saw Venom on the side of a building down the street.

"There over there! Be safe" Peter yelled out as he swung by on his web.

"PETER WAIT!" Gwen yelled but he had already gone. Temporary relief washed over her as she saw her little brothers standing about feet away. She began to hurry towards them as she heard a crash and Peter yell. Only one thought was on her mind and it was to get her brothers to safety. Gwen would have to trust that he would be okay. She needed him and so did their baby. Gwen was almost to her brothers when she saw a Venom toss a car. It missed Peter and went began to fall right where the boys were standing.

"Gwen help us!" they cried out in fear.

She got there just in time to push them out of the way, but not to get out of the way herself.

"GWEN! NO!" Peter cried out.

Everyone went quiet until the car was lifted up to reveal Gwen holding it.

"Gwen?" Peter asked, unable to process what was happening.

In a flash she launched the car at Venom and sent him flying.

Peter quickly changed into his regular clothes and ran to Gwen who was still standing in the same space completely breathless and dazed as her brothers tried to get her attention. He stood in front of her and placed his hands on either side of her face.

"Gwen, you scared me to death. How did you do that? Are you alright?" he asked as he was filled with questions.

"I think so... I'm so sorry. I just saw my brothers in trouble and panicked. I... I don't know how I did it unless it has something to do with you," she said as she placed a hand on her bump.

Peter knelt down and placed his forehead on her bump. "Thank you baby, for saving your mommy. I love her so much, and I love you," Peter said.


	7. Testing things

Hey Everyone!

I really love your reviews. I get so excited to read them. I want to try to make the chapters longer and get a cover as the lack of one is starting to bother me. I am also SOOOO sorry for not updating. I've been thinking about it so much but it didn't happen. Thank you for staying with me and encouraging me. You guys all have some great ideas so thank you for that!

-Missskittles144

* * *

*I don't own anything... Marvel is perfect though*

With her little brothers finally asleep in Peter's room, Gwen shut the door and quietly tip-toed down the creaky stair case and into the living room where Peter was reading on his cellphone.

"You sure you don't need any help in there?" Gwen called to Aunt May.

"No dear, I'm fine thank you. Dinner should be ready an hour."

Gwen sighed as she sat down opposite Peter on the couch and stretched out with her feet on his lap. She had to take work off for the afternoon to watch her brothers and tend to Peter. By now it was 3pm, and her back and feet hurt.

"Reading something interesting?" she asked Peter as she raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm?" Peter replied, not looking up.

"I said, READING SOMETHING INTERESTING?!" Gwen said as loud as she would dare to with her brothers sleeping.

"Quiet down in there! You'll wake up those poor boys," Aunt May scolded from the kitchen.

Gwen rolled her eyes at Peter who smirked at her.

"Will you cut it out? I'm not feeling up to this," Gwen said, the effects of today's events taking its toll on her body and mind.

"You know, you should have eaten me or at least bitten my head off by now- statistically speaking that is." He smirked and leaned back as Gwen smacked his shoulder with the back of her hand.

"You better pray that I don't bite you," she mumbled, holding back a laugh.

"You know, you two worry me sometimes," Aunt May said as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Sorry," Peter said as he tried to tickle Gwen.

"Peter! Peter stop!" she said as she began to laugh. "Seriously! STOP IT PETER!" Gwen said, clearly getting annoyed.

"Peter, why don't you take Gwen for a walk so I can finish dinner in peace?" Aunt May yelled from the kitchen.

"Alright!" Peter said. He stood up and turned around to face Gwen. He held a hand out to her and pulled her off the couch. "Why don't we go where I discovered and tested my powers, and see where you're at?" Peter whispered to her.

Gwen suddenly felt nervous but nodded and began to walk towards the door.

* * *

They walked just a few blocks when they stopped in an abandoned garage.

"This is it?" she asked.

"This is it. I needed a safe place. No one is ever here, sometimes it's a great place to just think," he said as he put his hands in his pockets and looked all around the room.

"I'm surprised you want me to learn more about potential powers," Gwen said.

"I was surprised but I realized that I want you to know how to use them and be able to protect yourself if you need to. That doesn't mean I won't be there, it just means I can know that you will always be ok."

"I promise to be safe. Where do we start?"

Peter thought for a moment. "Well, we know you have strength, or a really insane case of adrenaline."

Gwen smirked at him. "Lets test that out."

Before he could speak, she walked across the garage and lifted a broken car. "Well I guess that-" before he could answer, she through it across the room and it landed with a crash. "Gwen! Someone could notice that!"

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone would," she said as she bit her lip. "I mean, I was just proud because for once, I'm stronger than you."

"Say what now?" he asked, suddenly feeling competitive.

"Well, you know, generally speaking female spiders have more strength than male ones do."

"Is that a challenge?"

"For you maybe," she said as she poked his arm.

"Fine then," he said as he got under the car and started doing bench presses with it.

Gwen picked the car up with him hanging underneath it and then carefully placed it back down.

Peter crawled out amazed. "Gwen that was incredible! That was- Gwen? GWEN!" Peter cried as he saw her bent over with her arms around her stomach. "Gwen whats wrong, you need to tell me, are you hurting?" he asked, his voice full of panic.

Gwen looked up at him and relief washed over him as he realized that she was laughing. The tears streaming down her face were from something other than pain.

"You almost scared me to death! What is so funny?" he said as he pushed the her hair back behind her ear.

"Spiderbaby decided to sit on my bladder, and I think I peed myself a little!" she said, partially embarrassed. Peter burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" she protested.

"It is a little," he said. When he saw that she was starting to genuinely look upset, he gave her a big hug and held her there. He began to rub her back. "We knew this wasn't going to be easy. We're going to have to laugh at little, but know that I'm here, and we'll figure things out. I'll even get you adult diapers if you'd like."

Gwen pulled back from the hug to see him smirking at him, and she began to laugh. "Oh shut it!" She slapped his arm.

"There's the smile that I love. Let's go home, the rest of this can wait till another day."

"You won't tell Aunt May will you?" Gwen asked.

"Oh I absolutely will," Peter said.

"You're unbelievable."


	8. SorryGrowing

Hey Everyone!

I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas! I'm sorry I haven't updated. If you've stuck with me, then thank you! So excited to be back and updating often.

-Missskittles144

*I don't own anything*

Peter awoke around 6 am as the rising sun began to shine in through a small crack in his blinds. He began to stretch out when he remembered that Gwen was next to him. Pausing, to make sure he hadn't woken her up, he smiled. Her blonde hair was spread out around her, with a relaxed look on her face. Peter always loved how peaceful she looked. He knew that his career choice did not bring her much comfort, so it was nice to see her completely at ease. He looked down to see that she had one hand placed on her growing belly. "_My child," _he thought, _"I cannot wait to meet you."  
_Suddenly, he heard sirens in the distance. "Duty calls," he said to himself as he ran to suit up. Peter quickly wrote a note for Gwen and took one last glance at her before heading out the door.

Gwen awoke to the light slipping through the blinds. She rolled over and saw a note on Peter's pillow. She picked it up and began to read.

_"Good morning. I hope you slept well. I was going to wake you this morning but you looked so peaceful and I know you need to rest up before the baby gets here. I'm out "working" right now, I promise I'll meet you at your appointment. I'm sorry I'm not home right now, but if you go downstairs, I made you two some breakfast and left it in the fridge. See you soon. -Peter P.s, You better eat it all. You need to be eating."_

She smiled and walked over to her dresser. "What should we wear today little one?" Gwen said as she rubbed her small bump. "I think that's a good idea too," she said as she slipped on some leggings and a long sweater.

She made her way down stairs and saw Aunt May sitting in the kitchen. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you too! How's my baby doing?" May asked as she sipped her coffee.

Gwen slipped her pancakes that Peter made into the microwave and looked down. "I think she's pretty good."

"So it's a girl then?"

"No," Gwen replied.

"So it's a boy?"

"I don't know, I just don't feel comfortable saying 'it'," she replied laughing.

"I understand. Did Peter go out?" Aunt May asked as Gwen sat down and began to eat.

"Yeah. He left me a note. He's going to meet me at the appointment."

"I'll drop you off when you're done your breakfast if you'd like?"

"Thank you so much."  
"No worries dear. Just eat up and dress warm because it's cold out there."

* * *

"Alright sweetheart, we're here," May said as she pulled up in front of the doctor's office.

"You're not coming in?" Gwen asked as she grabbed her purse.

"I'll come next time, I have some errands to run. Be safe!" May said as Gwen closed the door and walked toward the building.

Gwen began to feel nervous as she entered the building and saw no sign of Peter.

"Can I help you?" the nurse at the counter asked.

"Yeah I have an appointment at 10 with Dr. Cooper," Gwen said, as she tried to sound as confident as possible.

"Is it your first?"

"Yes it is. Why?" she asked worriedly.

"You just have that nervous look that everyone does on their first time, but don't you worry. Everything will be fine."

"Thank you, I'll just sit and wait for my...um... Peter."

Gwen took as seat and began to check her phone. _"Everything will be fine. I'd be grateful for that encouragement if I wasn't having a spider baby with spiderman at a young age. I'm still excited though. I just wish Peter were here," _she thought to herself.

"Gwen Stacey," the nurse called as she stood from her desk.

"I can't go yet. I'm not ready. I'm waiting for-" Gwen was cut off.

"I'm here!" Peter yelled as he ran in.

Gwen ran over and hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So does this mean you're not mad?" Peter asked as he pulled back and looked down at her.

"You're not off the hook yet Mr. Parker. However, those pancakes and the fact that you are in fact here do help ease your case," Gwen said, as she took his hand and began to follow the nurse.

* * *

They entered a small room where a doctor was waiting for the two of them.

"Hello, I'm doctor Cooper. You must be Gwen," he said, as he shook her hand. "Is this the father?"

"Yes he is," Gwen replied as she looked up at Peter and smiled.

"Well looking at these files I can see that you have had a traumatic start. Have you had any other problems?"

"Nope," Gwen replied.

"Other than being able to lift cars," Peter mumbled.

Gwen laughed as she stretched out on the table.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Peter said.

"Alright then we shall begin. In a second you should be able to hear your baby's heart beat," the doctor said, as he moved the wand around on Gwen's stomach.

A fluttering sound filled the room and brought Gwen to tears. Peter sat there completely stunned.

"Is that really..." Peter began.

"That's our baby Peter," Gwen said, as she wiped away her tears.

"It appears you are farther along then we thought would you like to know the gender?" Dr. cooper asked.

Peter and Gwen exchanged a look before they both nodded.

"We'd love to," Peter said.

"Alright it appears that you are having a...," he began.


	9. Back Gender Reveal

Hello Everyone!

I AM BACK! AND I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE THIS TIME. I AM DEDICATED TO FINISHING THIS STORY. Let's get to it :)

Missskittles144

* * *

_A fluttering sound filled the room and brought Gwen to tears. Peter sat there completely stunned._

_"Is that really..." Peter began._

_"That's our baby Peter," Gwen said, as she wiped away her tears._

_"It appears you are farther along then we thought would you like to know the gender?" Dr. cooper asked._

_Peter and Gwen exchanged a look before they both nodded._

_"We'd love to," Peter said._

_"Alright it appears that you are having a...," he began._

"Just give me one second, your little one doesn't want to show off today," Dr. Cooper said.

"That's normal right?" Peter asked worriedly.

Gwen held his hand and rubbed the back of it with her thumb. "It's perfectly normal Peter, it just means that he or she is laying at an awkward angle, so we can't see them well."

"She's right, it is perfectly normal, and loves the sound of your voice. As you were talking he shifted over and I got a good look," said as he froze the image on the screen.

"He?" Gwen asked as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Congratulations, you are having a boy. I'll give you two a moment. When you are ready you can clean yourself off with this towel, and make your way to the front desk, where we will have new pictures and a video for you." He placed a towel down and left, closing the door behind him.

Before Gwen could say anything Peter looked down at her and kissed her. As they broke off the kiss, Gwen saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what to say..." Peter mumbled, as a smiled stretched across his face.

"I know what you mean," Gwen said as she smiled. "Can you help me up?"

Peter laughed. "Of course, lets go home and tell Aunt May."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

* * *

"Aunt May, where are you?" Gwen called as she stepped through the door way and set her bag on the bench.

There was no answer.

"AUNT MAY WE HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!" Peter screeched.

Aunt May came down the stairs. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE PETER YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"I'm sorry...I," Peter drifted off.

"He's just excited," Gwen beamed as he took her hand.

"Excited. Why?"

"Because he's not the only man in the house anymore," Gwen announced.

"OH!" Aunt May cried as she hugged Gwen then pulled back to look down at her baby bump. "I love you already. Peter come here," she said as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you Aunt May," he said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry, if you don't mind, I'm going to go lay down upstairs for a bit, my back is killing me," Gwen said as she put one of her hands on her back.

"Oh yes dear go right ahead," Aunt May said.

Peter began to lead her up the stairs before turning back to look down at Aunt May.

"We won't be here for dinner tonight," he said.

"Why not?" Gwen asked.

"Because I will be taking you on a date."

"Alright, you let her relax first though Peter, her body is working pretty hard right now."

"I understand," he said as they went upstairs.

* * *

Gwen sat down on their bed and tied her hair up in a messy bun.

"You feeling okay?" Peter asked as he sat down next to her.

"Emotionally yes, I'm thrilled, but physically no."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm huge. My back hurts, I have to pee all the time, I can't get comfortable," Gwen said. She let out a sigh. "It's totally worth it."

"Turn around," Peter said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Just turn around."

Gwen turned. "I don't see how this is going to- Oh thank you," she said as he began to massage her back.

"I can't fix the other problems. You aren't huge, and there is a bathroom right through that door over there. I can fix this though."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep, and then we'll have our date."

"Sounds perfect," Gwen said as she stretched out.

Peter got a blanket and covered her with it.

"Sleep well, my two favorite people."


	10. Birthday

Hello People!

I'm sorry I haven't updated! I know I say that a lot, but I honestly am! I have the next few chapters mapped out in my head and I am making it my personal goal to get them onto my computer and onto here for you to enjoy!

Thanks for sticking with me!

Missskittles144

*I don't own any of these characters. If I did it wouldn't be FAN fiction, now would it?*

* * *

Gwen had fallen asleep quickly as Peter had rubbed her back, and now she woke up to find that her was not next to her.

"Peter?" she called out, hoping that he was simply downstairs or in the bathroom and not out fighting crime where he could be hurt. _I will not raise this baby on my own, Gwen thought to herself._ As she woke up a little more she noticed that there was an envelope on the pillow next to her accompanied by a rose. She smiled as she reached for it. Inside was a card. She opened it up and it read:

"_What kind of guy would I be if I forgot your birthday? I knew you would try to make me forget it, because you don't want the attention, but you're getting it anyway! So get dressed, and come down to the backyard. I have a surprise for you." _

_-Peter _

Gwen stood up and rested a hand on her baby bump. "We little one, I guess we better not keep your Daddy waiting." She smiled with delight as she felt a tiny kick. She walked over to her closed and grabbed a long blue dress. It was Peters favorite on her. Gwen walked over the mirror and let her hair out of the pony tail she had it in, and curls landed on her shoulders. She had never been grateful for her natural waves and often preferred to do curl it herself until she got pregnant and just found herself worrying about other things.

"This will have to do," she whispered, as she ran her hand through the front of her hair.

* * *

With no sight of Aunt May around, Gwen took a deep breath and opened the back door. Her heart fluttered as she saw a trail of rose petals and white candles on ever surface of the yard, all leading up to the middle of the garden Aunt May had built. Tears started to fill her eyes as she heard some music start to play. The tears spilled over as Peter came down from the tree from a single piece of web. He was wearing a suit. He held out his hand to her. She placed her hand in his.

"Peter I-," he cut her off, and she was speechless.

"You don't have to say anything," he said, as he reached out and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Gwen Stacey I have loved you for as long as I remember. I never thought I would even get the chance to have you know my name. You are beautiful, smart, funny, and have a great sense of humor and patience (which you need to be with me)," Gwen laughed and nodded as tears fell down her face, "but the most important thing about you is that you make me want to be a better man, and the best father to our baby. You're going to be the best mom, and I can't believe I get to share this with you. I want you to know that what I am about to do isn't just because of the baby, it's because I'm so in love with you," Peter said as he held back tears and got down on one knee. He pulled a box out of his jacket with shaking hands. Gwen Stacey, will you marry me?"

Unable to even form a word, Gwen nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

A smiled spread across Peter's face as he slid the ring on her finger. He stood up and pulled her into a hug.

Gwen kissed him and when they broke it off looked at the ring.

"Peter it's beautiful," she said.

"I'm glad you like it. It was my Aunt May's. She and my uncle Ben were married for 45 years, and she insisted that you have it."

"I don't know what to say," Gwen said as she looked up into Peter's eyes.

"It's alright. I love you, my fiance," Peter replied.

"I love you too," Gwen replied as she rested a hand on her growing belly. "Thank you both for making this the best birthday I've ever had."

* * *

Not to be cheesy, but I totally listened to Marry me by train while writing this!


	11. Reality Sets In

Hey everyone!

I promise I haven''t fallen off the face of the Earth! I've simply started college and it takes up a ton of my time, but I haven't forgotten this, and I plan on continuing this story. Next chapter might not be up right away. Someone that I am very close to has been in the hospital, but writing this is helping me unwind a little.. I'm aiming to have it up by the end of next week. I also wasn't going to say anything, but Gwen will develop more powers, and I want to focus on Peter a little more.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!

-Missskittles144

* * *

With a hot chocolate in one hand and her purse in the other, Gwen quickly made her way across the street to the theater for work. Despite seeing her breath in the air, her heart was filled with warmth with the knowledge she was about to share with MJ. She made it into the doors when MJ came running over.

"Gwen look at you!" she squealed as she wrapped Gwen up in a hug. It was getting harder with Gwen's growing baby.

"Have I changed that much in the last week?" Gwen replied as she placed a hand on her belly and turned to the side. She flipped her hair.

"Oh definitely." MJ laughed. "Come into my dressing room," she said as she spun on her heels and began to skip down the hall.

"Hold up! Baby slows me down a little," Gwen said as she began to waddle down the hall.

* * *

Gwen pulled off her black jacket that was just begging to get too small to fit around her stomach, and sat down on a chair next to MJ.

"So I have some exciting news...," Gwen began.

"YOU KNOW THE GENDER?" MJ said excitedly.

"Well, yes... but that's not what I-" Gwen began as she fidgeted with the ring on her finger.

"What is it?! Oooo! Can I throw you a shower?" MJ asked.

"We are having a baby boy, and I would love that," Gwen responded. She lifted her cup up and took a sip of hot chocolate.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are going to be a great mom!"

"I hope so, I'm honestly terrified to have this baby. Right now, my body is catering to his every need, the second he's born, I'm going to be even more responsible for that," Gwen said.

"You'll do great. Now what did you want to tell me?"

"Well...," Gwen was at a loss for words, so she held out her hand to MJ.

MJ saw the ring. "You're engaged? I'm so happy for you, I hope I find someone someday..."

"What about Henry?" Gwen asked. Henry was a guy that worked at the local newspaper headquarters. He was a journalist.

"It's been hard. I really need a girl's night. Are you free tonight?" MJ asked hopefully. She pushed her red hair behind her ear and looked up at Gwen.

"I don't know if-" Gwen was interrupted as her phone rang. She answered it to hear Peter all panicked on the other end. She couldn't make out what he was saying, but she knew it was serious. "One second Peter," she said into the phone. "Gwen I need to take this." MJ nodded and began to look over her script.

Gwen walked out of the dressing room and into the hall. "Peter I'm sorry. I couldn't hear you. What's going on?"

_"I was out looking for any sign of Venom and doing my morning watch, and Aunt May had a heart attack," Peter said, his voice breaking._

"Is she alright? Is she at the hospital? I'll come right now," Gwen said, her voice full of worry as she rubbed her baby bump.

_"They've taken her by ambulance. I'm at the hospital right now waiting in the hall while they admit her. I'd like to stay here, but if you want me home with you, I'll come home."_

"Peter Parker, you are the sweetest person I have ever met. Take care of your Aunt, and I will have a girls night with MJ at the house."

_"Are you sure? I want to make sure you are safe."_

"Did you forget? I'm practically strong than you now," Gwen said smugly.

_"How could I? You don't let me forget it," Peter replied. __He laughed._

"I love you. Keep me up to date. Let me know when I can come visit her."

_"I will, I love you. Be safe, and I mean both of you."_

Gwen hung up the phone and walked back to the dressing room. MJ looked up from her script.

"Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

"I guess. Aunt May had a heart attack, but Pete's with her at the hospital, so he wants me to stay here. He doesn't want to overwhelm her while they run tests."

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do at all, please let me know," MJ said as she got up and hugged Gwen.

"Actually there is something you can do," Gwen replied as she sat down.

"Anything. What is it?" MJ asked, excited that she could help her friend. Gwen had always been the one helping everyone. She always had the answers and knew what to say when MJ was going through something. The thought that she could offer the same made her happy.

"Would you like to stay over and have a girl's night? Peter doesn't want me to be alone, and I'd love to spend time with you," Gwen said. She smiled at her friend who was beaming.

"I would love to! Let's finish up our work here, and I will pack my things. We can order pizza on me," MJ said.

"Sounds great, baby loves pizza!" Both of the girls laughed.

* * *

Peter's heart clenched as he walked into the hospital room and saw Aunt May. She was laying on the bed with her eyes closed. Countless wires and an I.V were attached to her. The machines beeped and made other small noises as they monitored everything from her blood pressure, to her heart rate. Peter nearly jumped as Aunt May spoke up.

"I'm still alive you know," she said as she opened her eyes.

Peter sat on the side of her bed and held her hand that wasn't all tangled in the I.V. "I'm glad," he said.

"So what happened?" Aunt May asked.

Peter took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Well you were-" he was cut off.

"Not me! I know what happened to me. I know I had a heart attack. What happened with Gwen?"

Peter laughed. He knew Aunt May was excited that he was proposing, but he didn't realize just how much. "She said yes," Peter replied as Aunt May laughed with delight.

"I'm so proud of you Peter. You have a wonderful girl in your life. You and your son are very blessed."

"You're wrong about one thing. I have to beautiful women in my life," he said. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Just then a doctor came through the door.

"Is it time for more tests?" Aunt May asked.

"No. There is someone here for Peter Parker. A MJ watson and a Gwen Stacey are being checked out in the ER. Miss Stacey is refusing any treatment."

Peter's heart dropped. "I'll be right back," he said to Aunt May. He ran out of the room and quickly followed the doctor, hoping to bridge the space between him and his family as soon as possible. 

* * *

I'll try to do the next chapter today when I'm done my assignments. I plan showing you what happened leading up to them being in the ER. You will love it! aaha


	12. Explaining to do

Hello everyone!

I AM STILL UPDATING! I'm just buried under assignments and midterms. The good news? I'm doing really well in my classes, so I figured I would take the time out of studying and update! Yayyyyy! This story is finally getting where I want it to go!

Thank you for all your reviews, it means a lot. I get so excited reading them!

-Missskittles144

*If I owned Spiderman, I wouldn't need to be in College*

* * *

Peter rushed down to the emergency room and began to feel better as he locked eyes with Gwen. She immediately jumped up and ran into his arms.

"Gwen! What happened?! What's wrong?" he asked. He pulled away so he could see if she had any injuries. All he could see were a few minor cuts on her arms.

"I can't explain it here," Gwen said.

"I don't understand."

"We need to find somewhere alone."

"Alright, but then you need treatment."

Peter walked over to the doctor who had been trying to tend to Gwen.

"She wants to talk to me for a moment, then she said she'll let you treat her. We won't leave the building, we just need some space."

"Alright, first door on the left down the hall. It's a conference room. Feel free to use it."

* * *

They made their way down the hall and quietly entered the conference room. Peter pulled out a chair for Gwen and sat facing her. He reached out and held her hands.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well..."

_"Yes I'll that's a large pepperoni and cheese," Mj said into her cellphone. _

_Gwen came out of the bathroom wearing fuzzy pink pajama pants and one of Peter's t-shirts. She sat across from her friend and began to eat some popcorn she had previously made. They were sleeping in her and Peter's room. They had made popcorn and bought candy, and were about to watch an old horror film on Gwen's laptop._

_MJ hung up the phone. "Pizza will be here in 20 minutes. Want to start the movie?"_

_"Sure!" Gwen said. She opened her laptop and pressed play before climbing into bed. She and Mj were stretched out with the popcorn between them._

_The movie had just begun when Mj spoke up. "Did you hear that?"_

_"It's just the house creaking it's fine," Gwen said. She shrugged. _

_"Maybe you're right," Mj said. _

_A few minutes later Mj spoke up again. "I really think I heard something."_

_"Mj that's rediculous. You're just-" she was interrupted as she heard a thud. "I'm going to check it out," Gwen said. _

_"Alright. I'm just going to hide here under the covers and try not to die." _

_"Thanks. That's encouraging." _

_Gwen crept down the hall and heard nothing for a few seconds. Suddenly she heard the noise again. Relief fell over her as she sense what it was. _

_"Mj! It's the pizza!" _

_"I'm coming! Let him in, I'll get the money."_

_Gwen made her way down the stairs and reached for the door. Fear hit her as she opened the door and saw Venom standing there. She slammed the door shut and scream at Mj. "MJ RUN! IT'S NOT THE PIZZA!" _

_"Why what is it?" Mj asked as the door was pushed down._

_"RUN!" Gwen screamed. _

_The two began to run, but Venom was faster. He grabbed a hold of Mj's leg and she fell to the ground._

_Gwen stopped in the tracks. "Let her go," she said. _

_"You're baby is next," Venom replied. _

_In that moment Gwen's protective instincts took over. No one would touch her baby. No one would ever dare come near anyone she loved. She began to feel energy surging through her body from her toes to her hands. She through her hands up before he could take another step and massive blasts came out of her palms. Venom was sent off of his feet through the broken door way and into the street. Mj looked at Gwen with a thousand questions before passing out. Gwen pulled out her phone and called 911._

_"911. What's your emergency?"_

_Gwen thought for a moment as she made eye contact with Venom in the street. "Someone has broken into my house and attacked my best friend and I. I have minor scrapes but she's unconscious. I'm suspecting broken ribs and shock." _

_"An ambulance is on it's way. Stay on the line with me."_

_Venom took a step towards the house as Gwen stood over Mj and held her hands up again. Venom fled but Gwen knew that he would be back. "How will I explain this to Peter," she thought as she knelt down to check on Mj. She sighed in relief as she found Mj breathing. She decided that she would roll her onto her side and leave her in that position in case ribs were broken. Gwen looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. Suddenly something caught her eye. Peter had cameras installed all around the house so he could protect it. Gwen ran up the stairs and grabbed her cell phone. She quickly sent the footage from the computer to her phone. She hurried back down the stairs to Mj as she sensed the ambulance coming down the street._

* * *

"I should have been there," Peter said, as he stared off dazed.

"It's not your fault you couldn't have forseen-"

"Yes it is. Your my family. You're carrying our baby. You protect the baby and I protect both of you."

"I think I did a pretty good job!" Gwen snapped.

"You're right, I just feel like I'm not doing as good a job," Peter said.

"You are doing an amazing job. I feel so loved and safe. Our baby does too," Gwen said, as she looked into Peter's eyes.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Mhm, baby's kicking like crazy. It hurts a little sometimes," Gwen said. She laughed and took Peters' hand. She placed it over her stomach where the baby had just kicked.

"I don't feel anything," Peter said.

"Just talk. He loves your voice," Gwen said.

Peter looked at her skeptically before looking down at his hand. "Hi baby. It's your Daddy. I love you and your Mom more than you could ever know."

Gwen was about to ask Peter if he felt anything when he looked up at her and was beaming.

"That's amazing," Peter said, breathless.

"Isn't it?" Gwen said. She smiled back before turning serious again. "I have a video. I took it from your cameras in the house. It caught the attack," she began.

"I'm not sure I want to see that," Peter said grimly.

"I think you do," Gwen said. "I did something that I don't understand." She quickly pressed play and showed Peter the video.

His heart sank as he saw Mj run as Gwen screamed. His eyes widened as he saw her blast energy toward Venom sending him into the street. He stopped the video. "That's... that's..." he said speechless.

"I felt the same way."

"I'll run over the footage at home. I want to find out as much about Venom as I can. We should move out until I can catch him. I have no doubt that you can protect yourself, but what could happen to Aunt May?"

"What could happen if I'm not there to protect her Peter?"

"We'll have to think about it," he said, with a thousand possibilities running through his mind. "For now, we need to check on Mj and let that doctor check up on you before he freaks out."

Gwen nodded as Peter stood. "Can you help me up?" she asked as she held a hand out to him.

Peter laughed. "Oh so you can fight crime but you can't get out of a chair?"

"PETER PARKER!" Gwen yelled trying to be stern but ended up laughing. "Yes. I may have powers but my back hurts, my ankles are swollen, and I constantly have to pee."

"I'm so glad I'm not a male," Peter said. He reached out a hand to help her up. and the two of them walked hand-in-hand back to the emergency room as they both tried to figure out what they would do about Venom, and how they would explain it all to Mi.


	13. Powers Uncovered

Hey Everyone!

I'm still here! And less-ish behind on school work! I'm so pumped to hear what you think of this chapter though! I loved your reviews! Thank you x a million! To the person who said Peter should be with MJ: This is my version. I like Gwen and Peter. They are staying together! Also, I promise I didn't forget about this or fall off the face of the Earth. It's finals time for college and I'm out of time and sleep!

Thanks everyone!

-Missskittles144

* * *

After being briefly checked out by the doctor (Peter did not want them to suspect anything), he and Gwen made their way to MJ's room. She was being held over night for observation. As they got in front of the door, Peter stopped and turned to face MJ. His heart sank as he looked at her. Her hair was a mess, she had dark circles starting to form under her eyes from lack of sleep, and she was struggling to stay awake.

"Unless you want me to stay, I'm going to say good night to Aunt May, let her know that every one is okay, and come back up."

Gwen looked up at Peter. "You can stay with her the night if you want," her voice barely audible. As much as she wanted Peter to be with Aunt May, she wanted him home with her. On a good night she did not sleep well when he was not there. After tonight she wasn't sure if she would be able to sleep.

"It's going to be okay," Peter said, as he pulled her in for a hug. It was getting harder for them to hug as their baby grew. "She'll be way safer here with all of these doctors around than you will be at home (in our shattered home I might add) all alone. Besides, I know you don't sleep well when I'm not there."

Gwen broke their hug and smiled up at Peter. He knew her way too well. "Speaking of powers, I have a very confused best friend in that room," she said.

"Well Miss soon-to-be Parker, you have some explaining to do. Yell if you need me," Peter said before kissing her cheek and running off down the hall.

Gwen looked down at her baby bump. She placed a hand over it and rubbed in gently. "Well, here we go," she said. As she walked into the room she was surprised to see MJ sitting up and eating. Despite having a cast on her left leg and some stitches on her arm, she seemed to be okay. MJ stopped eating and practically dropped her spoon in her lap when Gwen walked in.

"GWEN! YOU'RE OKAY? HOW ARE YOU OKAY? WHY AM I ALIVE?" she yelled.

"SHH, I'll tell you but you need to be quiet," Gwen began. She sat on the side of MJ's bed and MJ cringed away from her. Gwen took a deep breath. "What I'm about to tell you, you can never tell anyone. I thought that having you know this would put you in danger. It's put me in danger. Now I see that you are in danger either way."

"Gwen you're scaring me. What is it?"

"Peter is Spider Man," she whispered in her friends' ear.

MJ seemed surprisingly calm. "Okay," she said, and nodded.

"Wait. You aren't going to freak out?"

"I am a little, but everyone's got secrets. Tell me more," she said, leaning towards Gwen this time.

"Back at Oscorp, he was bitten by a radio active spider, and it escalated from there. I fell in love with him, and I almost died helping him. He saved me and rushed me to the hospital. Any human person would have survived the fall. He caught me with web too late. I should have snapped, there should have been broken bones. I was unconscious. He rushed me to the hospital, and that's when they did a blood test. We found out about our little one. We all saved each other. I have to be careful what tests I go for now, because Peter and I have done blood tests at the lab, my results aren't normal. As far as we know I'll be fine though."

"You are so brave," MJ said. She had tears in her eyes. "I wish I'd known, I could have been more supportive."

"I don't always feel brave, and you are supportive." Gwen reached out and hugged MJ just as Peter walked in.

Mj winked at Peter. "So I hear you are a pretty special guy."

Gwen swatted at MJ."He's taken, and we can't talk about that," she said. She let out a laugh.

"Yes, and Gwen, everyone knows that I'm completely in love with you," he said sarcastically.

"Peter Parker. I swear," Gwen laughed.

"So what kind of powers do you have?" MJ asked, as she gestured towards Gwen.

"So far we know that I have super strength, an strong sense of my surroundings, and whatever that episode tonight was," Gwen said.

"Wait, so you don't know what you did? That's never happened?" MJ asked, surprised.

"No it hasn't. Peter is going to go home later and try to piece together what happened. He had security cameras around the house."

"I do have a theory though. It seems to be that the further Gwen gets in her pregnancy, the more powers she develops, and the stronger she gets."

"Will her powers stay?"

Peter and Gwen looked surprised. They had never thought of that.

"I bet she'll be stronger than you," MJ said. She let out a laugh.

"Watch it ginger. I don't know the answer to the first question, but that statement is false," Peter said. He grinned.

"Ooooh you two can fight crime together!" MJ was beaming.

"Absolutely not. I will not put my family in danger. She needs to be kept safe. I almost lost her once, I won't lose her again," Peter said. His emotions almost got the best of him as he had flashbacks of the night she almost died in his arms.

Gwen looked up and the ceiling and then the clock. She placed a hand on her baby bump and rubbed small circles. "Peter," she began

"Yes," he said, his voice barely audible.

"You won't lose me, but I need food," she said. "I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry. You are growing another person. I should have thought about that. What would you like?"

"Nachos, wait- and a jar of pickles," she said.

"Cravings?" MJ asked.

"Yes," Gwen replied. She got up and walked to Peter.

"I'll be back," he said. He kissed her quickly and stepped out of the room.

"You're not really hungry, are you?" MJ asked.

"I'm almost 6 months pregnant. I'm always hungry. I just wanted to talk." Gwen went and sat back down on the bed.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Sometimes I wish Peter understood what I go through when he leaves. I wish I could fight with him and be there to make sure he's safe."

"I think he does understand, he just doesn't realize it. If he knew that you felt the same way he does when you are in danger, he might see things differently."

Gwen thought for a moment. "You're right."

"Of course I am. Now there are more important things," MJ said.

"They are?"

"You need a crime fighting suit and a sidekick."

Gwen laughed.

"No really."

"Where will I get them? Peter would be furious if he found out."

"I can make them. I learned to make theater costumes before I could talk. He won't find out. Keep it at my place, and only use it in an emergency. I'll back you up from my house."

"Have I mentioned you're amazing?" Gwen said.


	14. First fight

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry it's been forever since I've updated. I really want to complete this story! Thank you for all your support.

-Missskittles144

*I don't own spiderman*

* * *

Gwen woke up as she felt her son moving around. It was 5am and even though everyone was asleep, he was awake. She sat up and rubbed her 7 month baby bump. _"Mommy needs her sleep. Please don't move into my ribs, it hurts," _she thought. She pulled Peter's quilt back over her and laid awake staring at the ceiling for a few moments before making the decision to face the day.

As her swollen feet hit the floor she stood up and looked back to see that Peter was not in bed. It had become normal for him to not be there. After the incident with Venom and MJ, he had been hard at work to stop venom before his son entered the world. While she appreciated what he was doing, she also longed for him to be home with her and enjoying their time together before the arrival. She walked into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water before heading downstairs.

* * *

Gwen was surprised to hear the sound of pots and pans banging in the kitchen. At first she thought it was Aunt May because ever since the attack she had been a little bit frantic. They tried to assure her that they had properly fixed the house and that she was safe, but she still seemed weary.

She fidgeted with her engagement ring and peeked her head into the kitchen. She frowned as she saw Peter pacing back and forth in front of the pancakes that he was making. She stepped into the kitchen as he came to a stop in front of the stove and ran his hands through his hair.

"I know you're there," Peter said.

Gwen walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist the best she could with her huge bump. "I'm always here."

Peter sighed and turned around to face her. "But what if one day you're not?"

"Why wouldn't I be here?" Gwen asked as her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"What if Venom shows up again? What if something happens to you? What if I can't stop him?" Peter said as he turned off the stove.

"That's an awful lot of questions to have before breakfast." Gwen rubbed her baby bump.

"You wouldn't understand."

Gwen turned Peter to face her. "WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND? HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL EVERY TIME YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE? DO YOU THINK IT'S EASY FOR ME TO KNOW THAT YOU COULD DIE AT ANY MOMENT? THE FEAR YOU FELT WHEN I ALMOST DIED IS HOW I FEEL EVERY MOMENT OF EVERY DAY. COMBINE THAT WITH GROWING ANOTHER HUMAN. I THINK IT'S YOU WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND PETER PARKER," Gwen yelled before storming out of the kitchen.

Peter quickly followed after her and grabbed her wrist. Before she could say anything he spun her around to face him and his lips met hers. His hands rested on the sides of her face and her hands rested on his chest. After a few moments, he broke the kiss completely out of breath.

"Okay," Gwen said simply.

"I'm sorry. I love you and I just wish I could give you everything, and some how keep you safe."

"I'm sorry too. I love you, but you can't always keep me safe, but what's important is that you make me feel safe. Don't forget that you've given me the greatest gift," Gwen said as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her bump where the baby was kicking.

Peter smiled. "He's strong."

"You bet. Keeps me awake with that kick."

"Is that why you were up so early?"

Gwen nodded.

Peter brought her over to the couch where they both sat down.

"My baby boy, my son, please be gentle with Momma. I love you and I love her so much and I want you to be the healthiest that you can be. Please let her sleep," he said as he rubbed her bump.

"Thank you Peter."

"For what?" he asked.

"Being the best dad."

"He's not technically here yet."

"I know, but when you take care of me, you take care of him and we appreciate it. We love you. He loves you."

"Thank you, I love you too."

"I've gotta go and get ready," Gwen said as she struggled to get to her feet.

Peter stood up and took her hands to help her up. "Why's that?"

"Today is my baby shower at MJ's. Who knows what she's got planned. At least we can start the nursery after the shower, then we'll know what we need."

"A baby shower at MJ's. Now there's something to be afraid of," Peter said as MJ smacked his arm and made her way upstairs.


End file.
